The Order Of The Phoenix & Falcon:Voldemort's Rise
by Alexander Phoenix
Summary: [Halted For Now] Sequel to Dark Age: Voldemort has power and the world is crumbling down aound our heroes. Hogwarts is a target and no one knows what to do. Kidnapping and death occur. Who will win in the end? Can The Order persevere after a huge hit?
1. Kidnap and Old Aches

The OOP & F: Voldemort's Rise

        "I WIN!" Voldemort yells and Andre shot up in a cold sweat. It had been a week since he'd witnessed Voldemort's Rise going into effect. Andre had a side in him that he didn't know existed come out when the huge aura of darkness had covered the field and destroyed the fence the unicorns were in… an evil side of himself. 

[Why am I surprised? I did betray Falcore and Alexander and Drake.] Andre thinks and smirks. [Well I guess that old bat was right about me. I am innocent and evil… of course never at the same time. First innocent then a traitor she said… Paddington… a kook but, hell, she was right.]

Andre remembers coming back to find Falcore chewing Krum out and then Andre broke the news… 'Hey guys' he had said 'Voldemort immortal… is immortal.' He'd stumbled because of the affects of that aura. Now the Dark Mark was an everyday occurrence and the Daily and Evening Prophets had a page or two to honor people who had been killed by Voldemort.

Krum had to make speeches almost every single day to keep the families happy. Muggles were even starting to find out about magic because there were so many crimes and witnesses and not enough Obliviators to keep it under control. 

The Prime Minister had to be informed of the situation by Krum and the heads of the Order. He was supposed to play the muggle killings as the works of a high-tech (to explain the Dark Mark) serial killer. It wasn't working too well. Most of the Muggles acted like that was the case but there was still a large enough number that didn't care what the Prime Minister said. 

The Dursleys had been attacked first and the Dark Mark was found over their house with the bodies of a horse faced woman and an extremely large boy in it. The large boy's father was vehemently stating that it was his nephew's 'abnormality' that was to blame for this.

Andre suddenly felt ill and ran to the bathroom to heave up the contents of his stomach.

Harry Potter awoke with a start. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He stared into his mirror for a moment wondering why Voldemort had to come back. Why he had to ruin childhood for so many people… for Harry. Not that Harry had much of a childhood anyway. But others didn't deserve the same. 

He had become more muscular during the past year with Falcore's rigorous physical training. He had seen most of the seventh years disappear just before term ended because of the UKMAF draft. He had also let his hair get longer and it wasn't as messy as before. 

Drake however was the opposite. He kept his hair short now and had a beard and moustache though not those big bushy types a more trimmed, close to the mouth sort of deal.

Ron, other than getting taller and stronger(even for a werewolf), looked the way he always looked. Hermione too…

Their lives had changed when all the attacks started up. Hermione's house was attacked the week they left Hogwarts. She woke up to find her parents mutilated and dead and she would not have let anyone know for a week if it weren't for the Dark Mark hovering above her house. She still didn't talk about it… even to Ron.

Ron… still a werewolf. Harry had become a normal Animagus of a lion, like The Marauders did to help Remus, to be with Ron during the full moon. Hermione was a panther. 

Harry was broken from his reverie by a loud barking followed by yowling and hissing. Hedwig hooted indignantly and hid her head under her wing. 

"Fang! Don't play with James. He doesn't like you much yet. Oh wait is that your doorbell bark?" Harry says. "Ok let's get the door… isn't it late at night though? Shh."

Fang quieted down. "Oh wait… Sirius will go to the door… it's a trap!" Harry snuck downstairs and watched the door as Sirius opened it. 

"Hello." Sirius says.

"You're coming with us." A hand reached in and grabbed Sirius taking him away and slamming the door.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yells. "Fang c'mere!" Fang bounds up to Harry. "Come on let's get Sirius back."

Harry and Fang walk out of the door and look all around but see no one. "Where is he?" Harry runs down the road with Fang following until he reaches the Weasleys and starts pounding on their door.

He doesn't realize the door is open and hit Mr. Weasley in the chest.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley seems shocked.

Harry looks up and Fang walks into the house. Harry follows fang and sits down on the couch in the living room per Mr. Weasley's request.

"What is going on Harry?" Mr. Weasley asks.

"They got him! They got Sirius!" Harry yells.

"Shh. Everyone's asleep." Mr. Weasley says.

"Not anymore." Mrs. Weasley says with Ron and Ginny and Fred and George behind her.

"What is going on?" Ron asks.

"Harry?" Ginny seems shocked. "Where's Drake?"

Pounding on the door can be heard again.

"I guess I forgot him but there he is." Harry blushes but then remembers why he ran over here so fast. "Sirius is gone! We have to save him! What if he is being tortured for information?! Or worse… what if they are gonna kill him??!!??!!"

Drake runs in and sees Harry. "Where is Sirius?"

"They have him. Someone grabbed his robe and pulled him out and I couldn't find them. They were just gone! But Sirius wouldn't Apparate with them!" Harry is turning red in the face.

"Harry calm down!" Mr. Weasley yells. 

"Does everyone want some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Weasley asks and Drake, Ginny, Ron, and Harry do.

"What did you see Harry?" Mr. Weasley asks.

Harry takes a deep breath and then lets it out until he is calm. "The doorbell rang a few minutes ago and Fang and James were making a racket. I thought it was a trap because it is so late so I went to watch the door because I thought Sirius might open it. Sirius was there and opened the door when I was watching he said 'Hello' and then someone said 'You're coming with us' and a hand reached in and yanked him out by the collar." Harry stopped for a moment. "Now I'm here."

"I heard Fang barking and woke up." Drake starts. "He was barking and James was hissing and yowling. I think Hedwig hooted once. Anyway, I went to get Harry after the barking stopped to see what was going on and then when he wasn't there I took a secret passage through his room to Sirius' room and Sirius wasn't there either and they weren't at the door so here I am."

"Ungh. Where am I?" Sirius looks around and pales. "Dementors… Azkaban…" Sirius starts to get pale and it's like a shutter closed a light behind his eyes… they got dark. "Not mom… she can't be dead…"

"Stop your muttering prisoner. And I would like it if you would stand before your host." A cold voice said.

Sirius stares over at the voice and sees Voldemort. "Where am I?"

"The Riddle dungeon." Voldemort says smoothly. "My house."

Sirius groans and turned towards the wall. The coldness deep in his very being made him shiver.

"I said stand I will not be polite again!" Voldemort yells.

Sirius curls up into a ball and stays on the floor. Suddenly a voice cuts into his misery offering him a release from the cold… but Sirius knew what this was. 

Suddenly there are no worries, no bad thoughts, none of the badness of the other world. Sirius didn't think he should fight the command all it did was tell him to stand.

_Stand up! _The voice called. _You know you want to listen… and be free of the Dementors hold on your mind… Stand up._

Sirius started to but then thought… _Why should I?_

_Stand UP!_

_I'm comfortable down here thanks._

_I SAID STAND UP!_

"_NO!_" Sirius yells.

"Fine I will control your mind another way… Ms. Serena do your thing." Voldemort waves someone over to Sirius and his eyes widen when he sees her.

"We have to get in touch with Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley says to his wife as the children drink their hot chocolate.

"I agree. What if You-Know-Who has… _her_?" Mrs. Weasley says.

"Her?" Mr. Weasley raises his eyebrows.

"Yes. _HER_." Mrs. Weasley glares at him.

"OH!" He finally gets it. "She is dead."

"Was there ever a body?" Mrs. Weasley challenges.

"Well… no… but she was in the building and the entire roof just collapsed…" Mr. Weasley says.

"And stayed in one piece long enough for her to have been spirited away or escaped and then been captured." Mrs. Weasley finishes.

"So she could be changed and might change him… although you know he will try to change her back to good but there are all manner of changes that could've happened to her mind…" Mr. Weasley muses.

"Exactly. And she'll likely get him to drink one of them." Mrs. Weasley says seriously.

"Serena?" Sirius looks likes he's in a dream.

"Yes it is I, love." Serena says. She is wearing an oddly tight leather swimsuit like thing and carrying a whip.

"But you're dead… the roof crushed you… I saw your body." Sirius stammers

"You saw _a _body not _my _body. I was saved by the Death Eaters." Serena says and Sirius notices she's wearing black make up and her eyes are dark and her once red hair has turned black.

"Please, Serena, you know that's not true. They took you and changed you… remember how it was before the roof." Sirius pleads

"NO YOU REMEMBER! You were too busy with Potter and his bitch and their bastard son to pay me any attention! You had to guard them! You didn't care about me at all… I don't care if you were an Auror. I should've mattered more to you but I'm just your wife why should  you have cared?!?!?!" Serena screams at him.

"That is not true and you know it! I care about you more than anything… I always have… Other than news of my mom's death I saw the roof collapsing and your body more than any other vision. Yes even finding my best friend and his wife's bodies!" Sirius hollers back.

"Liar!" Serena yells and Sirius is suddenly chain to the wall with his chest and stomach pressed to the wall. "See how you like pain!"

Sirius screams as her whip with a barb on its end hits his back. He tries to stand the pain for as long as possible because he knows he'll be poisoned or changed or something but he can't take it. The combination of bleeding and the unearthly pain the whip inflicts makes the blackness take over his world in only 15 minutes.

Sirius awoke free of the chains except for ones on his ankles and realized, thankfully, he didn't feel different, but the sun could be seen on the floor down the hall. He knew he would be broken… he wasn't strong enough… and his Serena… she was with them and didn't seem as though she could be changed. He missed her dreadfully. She was right too he had ignored her a lot for five months before she was killed. Sirius sighed heavily and curled up to get some real sleep.

"Yes Dumbledore, Sirius was taken. They might have her too." Mr. Weasley was speaking to the head of Albus Dumbledore in his fireplace. "We think the roof held long enough after falling that she could've been taken away from the house by the Death Eaters."

"Why would Voldemort have been capturing women? Rosalyn was taken to be his queen later… after he took over Quirrell's body. Maybe his other 'experiments' with the women failed?" Dumbledore ponders.

"I do not know sir." Mr. Weasley says. "I am merely making speculations."

"Me too. We must put some pieces into motion. We must save Sirius Black," Dumbledore gets a determined look on his face. "at all costs."


	2. Death and Dog Collars

Chapter 2

        Deaths caused by the Death Eaters were going down in intensity. It was as though they were tired and needed to rest for something big. Maybe an attack on Hogwarts? No one could say for sure but it was disconcerting.

Sirius realized something was happening to him after 3 days of talking with Serena then getting whipped until he passed out. He felt confused… like there was someone he should be thinking of something he should be trying to do… but he could think of nothing but what was happening. 

It was like his memory was getting changed and there was nothing he could do to correct it. He knew… and then he didn't… Dammit! Oh yeah… Harry… he had to get back to Harry. But Serena is here and he wanted to be with his wife… but it wasn't right. He knew it wasn't right because she was evil now. And yet, it didn't matter to him… why didn't he just be evil with her? Sirius shook his head. NO! Don't ever think that! What is happening to me?

Harry and Drake stayed at the Weasleys. Fang and James caused the Burrow to be louder than normal. It had been 3 days since Sirius was snatched. Harry wondered what was going on with him now. Harry laid back onto the bed and let sleep take him.

_"You can see your last friend die and then what have you left, Black? Her… or nothing!" Voldemort cackles. "Bring the werewolf out!"_

_Sirius stared on in horror as Peter Pettigrew dragged Remus out. Remus was handcuffed and shackles were around his ankles._

_"There is a reason I gave you the silver hand Pettigrew, now use it!" Voldemort smiles with glee._

_Pettigrew's silver hand reaches towards Remus' throat._

Harry shot up screaming. "Remus!"

Sirius was chained to the floor but tried to lunge out at Pettigrew as the hand wrapped around Remus' throat and Remus started screaming. The screams were awful and gurgling. Remus stared sadly at Sirius as he finally was overcome by the silver.

"Remus!" Sirius pulled as hard as he could against the chains and then sank to his knees sobbing. "You bastard! I'll never join you! NEVER!"

"We shall see, Black, we shall see." Voldemort says smoothly. "Take him back to his cell."

"Remus…" Sirius spit on Pettigrew as Pettigrew came to drag him back to the cell. "Wormtail! How could you?! After everything we did for you, you repay us with death?! How could you? We would have died rather than let you die and this is the thanks for that friendship?" Sirius changes into a dog and gets out of his chains then changes back to human form and starts beating Wormtail into a bloody pulp. "This is for James!" Sirius punches Pettigrew hard in the mouth. "This is for Lily!" Punch to Wormtail's nose which starts bleeding. "This is for Harry!" Punch in the gut. "This is for me!" Punch to the ribs. "And this is for Remus!" Sirius grabs Wormtail's normal hand and snaps its wrist like a twig but screams in pain as he is whipped in the back by Serena. "Oh yeah… this is for ruining her!" Sirius slams Wormtail's head into the stone ground and he passes out. The whip comes down again and Sirius allows Serena to take him back to his cell after saying one thing. "Thank you Remus… I was about to give up… Goodbye old friend."

"Harry?" Ron shoots up from his bed. "What's wrong with Remus?"

"They are gonna kill him and Sirius has to watch." Harry says. "Pettigrew is going to kill Remus."

"I'll go get my dad." Ron says and runs out of the room.

A few minutes later Ron and his dad and mom come in.

"I can't remember all of the dream anymore… I just know Remus is about to die." Harry says. "I did a spell though that would make it go into the Dream Catcher even though I'm here and it's back at Sirius' house."

"We must go and retrieve it. It could give clues to where Sirius may be." Mr. Weasley says.

"I remember that it was Pettigrew who was going to kill Remus and that there was this odd girl in a leather swimsuit beside Voldemort. She looked like an odd, living zombie." Harry says.

"Oh." Mr. Weasley pales.

"Can we go get the Dream Catcher?" Harry asks.

"It is very late." Mr. Weasley says.

"But we have to save Sirius!" Harry shouts.

"Fine. We can go… but if Aurors show up I warned you." Mr. Weasley says and the four get into normal clothes and leave.

Alexander is sitting with Chase and Sophia. "This world is turning into a bad place. Be glad you're only one."

"Bad place!" Chase says and laughs.

"I'm glad you find it so funny Mr. Chase."

"Miffer Chase." Sophia says pointing at Chase.

"That's right he's Mr. Chase." Alexander says with a grin. "And you are Ms. Sophia."

"Mish Sophia! Mish Sophia!" Chase laughs again.

"You sure do like anything you say. Do you remember Harry?" Alexander asks.

"Ligh'nin' man!" Sophia says.

"That's right. And Drake."

"Freezee! Freezee!" Chase laughs.

"Yep. Well the person they were living with was taken by the bad guys."

"Bad guys!" Chase blows a raspberry.

"Bad guys!" Sophia sticks her tongue out.

"Yeah they are really mean. I think they did something to you uncle Andre." Alexander says.

"Unca Andre!" Chase looks around.

"Piggy ride!" Sophia says.

"Ok I'll give you the piggy back ride." Alexander says and picks up the twins.

Harry, Ron, and Ron's parents got back with the Dream Catcher 15 minutes later and Drake was waiting at the kitchen table.

"Stop disappearing." Drake says.

"Ok." Harry says.

"Let's look at the dream." Mr. Weasley prompts.

Harry gulps. "Ok." Harry points his wand at the Dream Catcher. "Show me the latest vision."

They are suddenly sucked in to wherever the room is and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walk up to the woman.

"That could be her." Mr. Weasley says.

"She is very changed though… maybe there is a cure." Mrs. Weasley sounds thoughtful.

"Shh Voldemort has started." Harry says.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walk over to the other three.

"You can see your last friend die and then what have you left, Black? Her… or nothing!" Voldemort cackles. "Bring the werewolf out!"

Sirius stared on in horror as Peter Pettigrew dragged Remus out. Remus was handcuffed and shackles were around his ankles.

"There is a reason I gave you the silver hand Pettigrew, now use it!" Voldemort smiles with glee.

Pettigrew's silver hand reaches towards Remus' throat.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut. "We want out. WE want out. We want…"

"Wait Harry. Let's examine the room and see if your dream picked up any distinguishing marks."

They check for a few minutes with the dream frozen at its end which is Pettigrew hand barely an inch from Remus' throat.

"Ok let's go." Mr. Weasley says. "We could find nothing."

"We want out. We want out. We want out." They are suddenly out in the kitchen of the Burrow again.

"So they think they can break him… well he'll be more fired up to hate them now." Harry says. "I know I am."

Sirius woke up and it appeared to be morning again. He felt something on his neck and tugged at it.

Great, I have a collar now… Poor Remus. Suddenly a haze set in on his mind. Like a muggle flashbang going off in his face. What was I thinking about… It must've been important... Why can't I remember?

What is this stupid collar? It's doing it I know it!

Serena showed up then. "I guess you've discovered your collar, mutt! Well it is what is gonna make you join us."

"Never! You're all bastards!" Sirius spits and then has to shake his head a little because of the stupid haze. "I don't care if I remember nothing for long I'll hate this stupid…"

"Hah! I see you're finally getting its full power." Serena says and waits for something.

"Serena? But you're dead… wait I already know you're alive what the hell?!?!?!?!" Sirius looks close to a panic attack.

"Resistance is futile, lover." Serena purrs.

"No… it isn't. Never…" Sirius glares at her.

"Yes it is… You shall see… and then…" Serena get is close to his face and in a very seductive sort of whisper says. "we will be together forever." Sirius shuts his eyes tight and gulps.

"Sirius…" Harry tosses and turns in his sleep. "Don't give up… Sirius!"

Harry shoots up and mutters. "Stupid Nightmare."

"What is it Harry?" Ron asks.

"It is this recurring nightmare I've been having every night, except last night, about Sirius being turned into a Death Eater… I always see him and the zombie lady bowing before Voldemort… and then I see Sirius' body hanging beside Remus' body on the goals of our indoor Quidditch pitch."

"Part of that might be true. It's morning. Want to go check on the goals to make sure?" Ron asks.

"Ok… since I've got my key again." Harry says and they tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and leave with their brooms since they'd said they wanted to play Quidditch.

"You'll be dead to them soon." Serena says to Sirius.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asks.

"We gave a traitor in the ranks a Polyjuice Potion that will last forever if he's kill within the first 20 minutes and killed him on spot. Now he's you forever. And we left it hanging on your Quidditch Goals beside Remus in your indoor Quidditch pitch" Serena says and Sirius gets a mortified then blank look on his face.

"That collar has hardly been on a day and it has almost won." Serena says. "Now they will never find you because they will never look. You are nothing but a body to them. They don't care that it might very well be a trick. They'll think it's the truth as dead Remus hangs there."

"Harry won't believe." Sirius says weakly like he's trying to convince himself of that.

"Keep telling yourself that… it will really help our Lord take over your mind faster." Serena gives a cold laugh and leaves.

Harry and Ron walk into the Indoor Quidditch and scream.

"No! It's just my nightmare… it isn't supposed to be real." Harry says. "Not real."

Sirius was strung by his arms and legs in the middle goal on one side and Remus was strung up the same way. Remus' throat look like it had been melted through and Sirius was killed clean.

"No Sirius is not dead… Remus is dead… Not Sirius!" Harry screams not realizing Ron had ran off to get Drake and his parents.

They come in the find Harry flying on his broom using the pen knife Sirius gave him to cut Remus down and fly him to the ground and then he takes Remus to the Weasley's and acts like Sirius isn't up there.

"He's in denial." Ron says to the others.

"That isn't Sirius. It is a trick." Harry says.

"I'm sorry Harry but it is Sirius." Mrs. Weasley says.

"NO! It is not! He can't betray us if it is him!" Harry screams and rushes out of the pitch.

He ends up on the private porch which overlooks their garden. Harry thinks about planting the lily in the center of the garden with Sirius. The grew a hedge behind the lily to trim into a Stag but the farthest they'd gotten before horsing around was the antler tips.

"I know he won't betray us but one half of my dream came true the other one might too…" Harry cries silently staring at the lily and unfinished Stag and then over to one corner of the garden where soil and manure had been thrown in a dirt fight with Sirius, Drake, and him.

Harry curses Voldemort and Death Eaters and evil.

It is now a week since the collar had been put on Sirius and his brain was getting really weird. He was asked over and over to admit all he had was Serena but he knew it wasn't the truth and constantly said no and his brain was starting to shut away memories and thing. It was also turning into a physical pain over the fact that Serena… _his _Serena was so close but he couldn't have her. The price for her was too high. He would not pay it.

Who was he trying to fool? He knew it would only be a matter of time but he'd last as long as possible.

Harry's birthday came and went but he didn't want a party or presents. Not while Sirius was being tortured somewhere…

Nobody would listen to Harry. They wouldn't check the body for Polyjuice or any other potions or spells. They just buried it. They thought he was dead. Even Dumbledore had given up but Harry knew the truth… his nightmares would not lie to him. And he was scared for Sirius' mental state. He had a collar of some sort on that was messing with his mind and he was getting worse and worse. He would not last long. He was gonna cave. Sirius would be offered Pettigrew… and he would not refuse to kill Pettigrew. Not after who Pettigrew killed… Sirius had to be saved but Harry was the only one who knew it.


	3. The Stranger's Message

Chapter 3

        Sirius woke up that morning with the same thought in his head… which was absolutely nothing. The collar made it hurt to have the thoughts he had so he didn't think. He just thought 'never say it'. Voldemort had been trying to persuade him with Serena. He wanted Sirius to say 'All I have left is Serena' but Sirius knew that was bullshit but he couldn't tell why he knew it was bullshit. 

Sirius sat up and saw Serena. His heart leapt because she looked like the old Serena but he told himself she wasn't the old Serena. Just because her eyes were brighter and she had red hair… and her lips were their normal red… stop that!

Sirius was too far into this and he knew it. Every time he reprimanded himself the collar took a little more of his normal self away. He probably would not survive through August.

"Hello, Sirius." Serena says in an uncharacteristically cheerful voice.

"That's the first time you called me that since I got here." Sirius says croakily since he'd not used his voice for a while.

"Well I'm different than when you came here." Serena says smiling.

"I don't believe you." Sirius says. "I can't let myself believe you. You're a trap."

"Believe what you want Sirius…" Serena purrs seductively.

"Fine! I can't take this shit anymore!" Sirius yells. "My wife is here… the world believes me dead… Dumbledore even buys it… I give up." Sirius sighs deflatedly and Serena can see that his eyes are wet. "Nothing out there for a dead man… Nothing out there for me. Not anymore."

"I'm serious, Sirius. I'm different." Serena says.

"Then curse Voldemort." Sirius challenges but Serena shakes her head.

"See. _You_ are here. _Nothing_ is out there" Sirius points at a window. "What do I have to do?"

"Say what he's been trying to get you to say." Serena says frowning.

"Fine... gladly… It's the truth now isn't it?" Sirius says and starts to talk.

"No! It isn't the truth! Harry still believes you're alive!" Serena says in a loud whisper.

"He's the only one. Remus is dead… who cares? Sirius that you knew is dead now." Sirius says.

"Damn it." Serena says to herself.

"Huh?" Sirius asks.

"Just say what you were gonna say." Serena snaps.

"Ok. All I have left is Serena." Sirius says and it's like his mind changes. He suddenly is inclined to evil and to think of Voldemort as his leader rather than Dumbledore. And he can finally think of Serena as his again.

"Welcome to Hell, Sirius." Serena mumbles.

"What's that darling?" Sirius says.

"Uh… nothing." Serena says.

"Good. Now let me go so we can tell our master the news." Sirius says.

        'Dearest Dumb-bledore,

It is I. I am not dead. I never was. Your foolishness will bring you duds… You should've done what Harry said but now you'll find you'll soon be dead.

                                                Enjoy the Rhyme?

                                                        Sirius'

Dumbledore stared at the letter again. There was no mistaking the script was that of his former student. That meant Harry was right… Sirius was alive and apparently evil now. 

Dumbledore sighed heavily. Why had he given up so easily? He was breaking his own statement and choosing to believe what was easy rather than what was right… It is September the 1st he'd call Harry to his office and ask to see his Dream Catcher. Then he could figure out what happened. He had to set this right.

He ran as fast as he could. Scrambling through the brush and trying not to fall. If he fell it would be too late… maybe it already was. The pain in his side and the burning in his lung was getting unbearable. Still he had to run. He had to get the message delivered.

His eyes started to unfocus and his breathing was deeper yet less of it was coming in. He wasn't gonna make it… he had to find someone… had to warn anyone.

"HELP!" He cries out as he emerges from the forest. "ANYONE HELP!" He was getting dizzy. He could hardly breathe anymore. "Please…" His voice was weaker. He pushed his legs to the castle. He got into the Great Hall where everyone was enjoying the opening feast. Every eye looked at him as the doors banged open.

"They're coming. They're coming soon…" And with that he collapsed.

"Mundungus! Alexander go and help him. Minerva alert Madame Pomfrey. Students get to your dorms!" Dumbledore says.

Alexander rushes to Mundungus Fletcher's side. "It's his lung. There's part of an arrow in there. He's barely alive." Alexander sings phoenix song and his phoenix comes to him. Alexander points at Mundungus and the phoenix cried onto the wound. "That will only heal the holes he needs more extensive treatment. He has probably blood in the lung and maybe the arrow is deeper… through the lung…" Alexander lifts the big man up like he weighs nothing. "He needs to get to St. Mungo's but I don't trust them after they botched up with Charlie like that. They didn't know a cure for something as basic as shock… wait that was that Romanian Hospital. Maybe he does need St. Mungo's then. I know somewhere better. Phoenix Memorial. A hospital founded by my great-great-great grandpa. And ran by his son and that son's son and that son's son's son, my grandpa, and then my father. I gave it to my brother Aaron. It is a high quality place made for injuries like his." Mundungus' eyes shoot open. 

He looks around and thinks he's outside because of the ceiling looking like the sky. "Oh no I didn't make it got to warn them…" He rolls out of Alexander's grip and hit the floor.

"Mundungus calm down. You made it." Dumbledore says.

"They're coming… Tomorrow at night… Death Eaters and some dark creatures… They are gonna attack relentlessly until the defenses Hogwarts are crumbled." Mundungus says and pants a little before coughing and spitting blood. 

"Relax. Rest. Don't worry anymore. We're gonna get you help." Alexander says picking him up again.

"Ok, Alexander, you and Rosalyn get him to the hospital and the rest of you go back to your duties. Falcore, bring Harry to my office. Tell him to bring his Dream Catcher." Dumbledore says leaving.

Alexander and Rosalyn went through the Floo Network with Mundungus to Aaron's office.

"Brother?" Aaron seems amazed.

"Yes. It is I. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long and I wish to catch up but…" Alexander hands Mundungus to him.

"What has happened to this man? He looks pale… short of breath, and if I may take a guess has lost a lot of blood?" Aaron says.

"Yes. An arrow pierced his side into, and possibly through, his lung. I had my phoenix heal the holes to stop the bleeding." Alexander says.

"Oh what if the arrow was tipped in poison brother?" Aaron asks.

"You can check. Just do something. This man has information but his health is top priority." Alexander says as Mundungus coughs up more blood. 

"I have been teaching my men some new procedures," Aaron starts walking out of his office to a room across from the nurse's station. "a sort of muggle like surgery using magic. It has been successful. Every try out has passed. We will need his permission until we get this into approved advanced curriculum for anyone studying the art of Magical Medicine, Spells and Potions."

Unknown to them Mundungus had opened his eyes. "I give you permission. I can't die yet… too much I have to do still… do anything."

"Ok I have two witnesses… that's good to the Ministry." Aaron says. "I'm going to have to X-Ray your chest. I need you to be still."

Aaron mutters a spell and draws a square over Mundungus' chest. The square floats up and shows Mundungus' lungs breathing and the arrow piercing through the lung with the tip coming out of the end and almost hitting the pumping heart. The heart goes erratic and suddenly the tip pokes out more and touches the heart creating a hole. "Out you two! CODE BLUE! Team 2-12-20-5 report!"

A team of 3 doctors and 4 nurses enter the room as Alexander and Rosalyn quickly leave.

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore has told Harry that he knows Sirius is alive and, he has reason to believe, evil. Harry loses his temper.

"Please forgive me for this later but… I TOLD YOU! I told you he was alive! Do you think my nightmares wouldn't tell me?! No they never lie! Apparently you think I do. I must leave now before I say more that I will regret. Please try to spy on my Dream Catcher… it won't work since you aren't me and are not permitted to use it by me. I hope you listen better later, Headmaster, or as Sirius put it… 'You should've done what Harry said but now you'll find you'll soon be dead.' Good day Professor Dumbledore." Harry storms out leaving the Dream Catcher on Dumbledore's desk.

"He took that much better than I thought." Dumbledore mused. Suddenly Sirius' head appears out of the Dream Catcher. Dumbledore sees a collar on his neck. Sirius then talks.

"Fine! I can't take this shit anymore!" Sirius yells. "My wife is here… the world believes me dead… Dumbledore even buys it… I give up."

"Oh what have I done…" Dumbledore puts his wand up to his temple and siphons some memories into his Pensieve.

A few hours later at Phoenix Memorial…

Aaron walks out taking of some bloodied muggle scrubs. "I'm sorry… I don't think he's gonna make it. We did everything we could and fixed most of the injuries. We even got most of the blood out of his lungs… but we tested it and there is some unknown poison in there. We're running every magical and muggle test we can think of but now that the arrow hit his heart it is traveling faster. He is getting green and still coughing blood. His breaths are rattling. He wants to see both of you though."

"OK." Alexander says and he and Rosalyn walk into Mundungus' room.

Mundungus takes in a rattly breath. "Alexander, Rosalyn. I need you to know that Sirius is in the Death Eater ranks. He is right hand actually. Your other brother is in the ranks too." Mundungus takes in another rattly breath. "Voldemort will come in the attack… that will be 5-6 months away. He's after you and her… If I don't live… Take care of the little one." Mundungus pats Rosalyn's stomach and his hand feels extremely cold. "He's after your child…"

"How did you…?" Alexander seems shocked.

Mundungus leans his head back drawing his blankets up to his chin. "It's in a prophecy. He, sorry to spoil any surprise, will be a key to defeating some evil scheme of Voldemort's so Voldemort must see him be dead… protect him." Mundungus breathes heavily. "I will not live longer than a few hours if they do not figure out what this poison is."

Alexander pulls a small black box out of his robe's pocket and does a reenlargement spell on it. He pulls a vial with a golden liquid out and hands it to Mundungus. "This should help you feel at least a small bit better."

Mundungus drinks it in a gulp and his color looks more normal. "It did help a little. Thanks a lot."

"No… Thank you." Alexander says.

Harry was up in his dorm wondering what possessed him to scream at Dumbledore like that. Harry felt bad now but he had been right. He was gonna let Dumbledore stew. He had every right to be mad. Dumbledore had let Sirius be changed! His godfather was Voldemort's right hand… feeding info on Hogwarts' defenses and so was some other guy who claimed he worked in Hogwarts… I guess Dumbledore isn't as grand as I used to think.

"His hand was so cold… I can still feel its chill." Rosalyn rubs her stomach.

"I wonder…" Alexander stares and Rosalyn's stomach.

"What?" Rosalyn asks.

"I'm just wondering if he maybe transferred some of his remaining strength into a protective something… that would explain the chill." Alexander says and looks through the window at Mundungus who is shivering.

"Why would he do that? He needs all his strength to try to live." Rosalyn frowns.

"Maybe he doesn't expect to." Alexander says and sensing Rosalyn's discomfort from the chill he sends a wave of heat to her stomach.

"Thanks." Rosalyn smiles meekly.

"We've found the poison!" Aaron screams running out of the lab. "It is an intricate mix of muggle poisons and magical potions. In six hours the Draught of Living death will kick in and he'll go into a sleep that will magnify the muggle and magical poisons. We need your potions knowledge, brother."

"Anything. I'll do anything." Alexander says. "I have the cures to most muggle poisons in my case. Let's get to work."

Aaron and Alexander disappear into the lab.


	4. Health and Hostages

Chapter 4

        Falcore was watching Chase and Sophia since Rosalyn and Alexander were still at Phoenix Memorial. 

"How are you 2 doing?" Falcore asks.

"Fine Miffer Falcon." Sophia says.

"Miffer Falcon!" Chase reaches up and Falcore picks him up.

"So you still call me Falcon?" Falcore asks.

"You are Miffer Falcon." Chase says.

"Yes, Miffer Falcon." Sophia agrees.

"You two are too old to be 1." Falcore says.

"You is old!" Chase sticks his tongue out at Falcore.

"HEY!" Falcore says and sets him down so he can run after him.

Rosalyn was sitting beside Mundungus. It was 3 hours since Alexander and Aaron had disappeared into the lab. "You have to stay alive. Just a little bit longer… My husband and his brother are working on a cure. They'll have you better soon."

"I just don't think I can hold on anymore… I've been fighting this for hours before I showed up at Hogwarts. It's going to beat me I fear." Mundungus says.

"Just a little while longer. They almost have it. Please hang on." Rosalyn pleads.

"I'll try miss. I'll definitely try." He groans and pulls his blankets up.

Alexander and Aaron are trying to figure out the pattern to give the cures in.

"Ok we have the muggle poison cures in the right order and they go first. And then don't put in the cure to the Dry Water Poison or Ever Bleeding Drink… maybe the cure to Draught Of Living Death… which does exist." Alexander pours the cure into some blood. "Perfect!"

"Ok we have to find the other correct sequence fast… we're running low on our wastable supply of cure. I do have to keep a certain minimum." Aaron says.

"Ok. Let's get to it." Alexander says.

Sirius walked up to his master. "Sir." Sirius bows low. "The traitor was allowed to escape."

"He must be re-captured." Voldemort says. "You are the only one I can trust to do this right. But we will wait to make sure he lives. Our poisoned arrow defense might have gotten him."

"Yes, my lord." Sirius kisses the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"You may go be with you wife now." Voldemort says waving him away.

Serena was waiting for him outside of the entrance.

"Hello doll." Sirius says.

"Hello love." She says.

"Do you know if our… getting out of hand has produced anything?" Sirius asks.

"If you mean did us having a 'good time' make me pregnant? No I'm not. Not sure if I can be." Serena says. "Not since the curse made the 'good time' what changes me."

"That is horrible. The name of Black deserves an Heir." Sirius says smiling at her. "But I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too." She whispers.

Two hours and 55 minutes later Mundungus is the palest yet darkest green shivering and shaking and groaning in pain. 

Alexander and Aaron rush in and start feeding cures into him. "Wait that's the wrong one!" Alexander stops Aaron and pours something else into Mundungus' mouth first.

"30 seconds." Alexander says and pours another cure down.

"Two more. 10 seconds." Alexander says. "Come on! 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2…"

"Done!" Aaron says.

Mundungus is still shivering and twitching.

"He must not have drunk the potions fast enough." Aaron said. "We didn't calculate that."

Mundungus goes pale and falls into a sleep.

"DAMN IT!" Alexander throws down the beakers he's holding and storms out of the room.

Rosalyn finds Alexander a few minutes later sitting outside of the hospital with his head in his hands.

"He's not dead yet." Rosalyn says.

"He will be. He's fallen into the deep sleep that will magnify the poisons." Alexander says.

"But most of the poisons have been cured." Rosalyn says.

"Except the one that will dehydrate him." Alexander pounds the ground. "This man does not deserve this!" Alexander walks away from Rosalyn and Disapparates with a small Pop!

Rosalyn sighs and shakes her head.

"Death Eaters are attacking! This is not a drill! I repeat stay in your common rooms the Death Eaters are attacking!" Dumbledore's voice calls over the school.

Harry however is in the corridors in his invisibility cloak and discovers that the fat lady has left the portrait for safety.

"Shit." Harry mutters.

"Hello godson!" A voice rings out from behind him but it is quite colder than the way it normally sounds.

"Sirius?"

"I am here to bring you back to Voldemort." Sirius grins at Harry. "We can be family again. And you can meet your godmother."

"Hello." A female voice says.

Harry realizes it is a livelier looking version of that Zombie girl. She grabs him and whispers in his ear. "I'm not evil… not right now. Just come with us and you'll be free before night is over."

"What are you saying my love?" Sirius asks.

"Just making him a proposition, darling." Serena says. Harry acts like he's running away and Serena stuns him. "We will give him your old cell."

"Yes. Let's give him a while before we take him to our Master." Sirius smiles. "You are smart."

"Thank you." Serena says and they take Harry to the dungeons.

She enervates him and gives him a portkey. "We're in the Riddle House. Remember that. Goodbye Harry Potter."

Harry landed in Dumbledore's office unconscious.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaims.

Harry groans and sits up. "Where am I? I saw Sirius… and his… wife? She saved me from staying there… Riddle house!"

"Riddle house?" Dumbledore asks.

"That's where they are." Harry says.

"Oh." Dumbledore says.

"Yeah that girl is nice… We need to get her out of there before she is the zombie she was before." Harry says.

"Is she now?" Dumbledore asks.

"You heard what I said." Harry snaps still angry with Dumbledore.

"Now Harry that is uncalled for… 20 points from Gryffindor." Dumbledore says.

"You're welcome for the information." Harry bites out and leaves.

Alexander doesn't know where he is. He didn't remember Apparating either. He wondered whether Mundungus was alright or still bad… didn't he know that already? He realized then that he was in a cell and something was clamped around his neck. His eyes widened. "Oh shit… it's the collar."

"Yes, the collar, Phoenix!' Sirius smirks walking up. "You are to be his new prince… and bring him his queen."

"No. You can't change me I'm wearing…" Alexander starts.

"This?" Sirius cuts him off holding up the amulet. "No you aren't." Sirius smirks.

Alexander's eyes widen. "Shit!"

"My thoughts exactly." Sirius says.

"You're in it deep." A female voice pipes up. It is Serena looking sort of like a Zombie again.

"Duh." Alexander says. "How'd I end up here when I never Apparated?"

"Hid a portkey in your pocket and it took you away. Now the traitor will die and we have our prince." Sirius says.

"You're making a big mistake. If I'm evil I'm not just gonna settle. I'm gonna overthrow your master. I'm gonna kill you all… I'm too powerful to turn evil!" Alexander looks around frantically.

"Nice try. Our master said you'd say that." Serena says.

"Let me out of here!" Alexander bellows hating what's going on in his mind.

"Not if you were Dumbledore." Sirius mocks.

Alexander looks around wide eyed trying to find any ways out just incase he gets a chance.

Alexander's mind was too focused on good thoughts to last very long against the collar's… I guess you'd say… mind rape. It robbed your sense of self. It forced you to think how it wanted you to or else!

It was horrible and Alexander couldn't even turn into a phoenix and be rid of it for it shrank down to the phoenix's thin neck. Alexander was getting very fearful for his state of mind. He was thinking less and less like himself. All due to the taunts of Sirius and Serena.

Alexander gulped and shut his eyes. He had to ignore the two idiots. They were taunting his wife though and that wasn't good. He barked back at them and lost more and more of himself.

"Find where this Riddle House is. We are staging a rescue mission." Dumbledore says to his operatives.

"I know where it is." Andre says.

"You do?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes but I cannot say it aloud… I'll make a portkey that will lead us into the dungeons." Andre says.

"Ok be quick about it." Dumbledore says. "And make one to get back."

"Of course." Andre says. "Though I can't go."

"Ok." Dumbledore says. "Hurry."

"I'm going." Andre says.

Alexander heard someone land down the hall. He figured they'd Portkeyed in… It wouldn't help him. He was insane. He couldn't think anything but hate Dumbledore and all that's good. And he had to think…

He'd go more insane keeping his head blank. No one realized he was evil except him because he hated his captors. And snapped at them any chance he got.

He heard them coming closer… he waited… then he'd strike. He'd strike no matter who it was.

Dumbledore and Falcore were walking through the dungeons. Serena spotted them only she didn't look like Serena.

Falcore raises his hand and flicked it at her. She flew back unconscious. He put her behind the silence mask and bound her arms and legs floating her behind him.

Dumbledore smiles at him. "Good job."

"Ssh." Falcore says.

They start down and pass Alexander's cell then turn back.

"Don't come any closer." Alexander says the real him showing through a little bit but he makes a black fireball in his hand. "Please go!" He flings the fire at Dumbledore but Falcore raises a wall of earth and then lowers it and stuns Alexander. He grabs the portkey that will take them out and forces Alexander and Serena to hold it.

"Grab on Dumbledore." Falcore says and Dumbledore grabs the portkey.

"YOU'RE BOTH GOING NOWHERE WITH MY WIFE!" Sirius bellows.

Falcore mutters the incantation to start the portkey and Dumbledore goes to let go. "Go on Dumbledore. I'll be along soon."

"You wish!" Sirius snarls as the portkey takes Serena, Alexander, and Dumbledore away.

Sirius glared at Falcore and shouted the killing curse at him. Falcore dodged it nimbly.

"Is that your best curse?" Falcore taunts.

Sirius throws curses and hexes at Falcore who just keeps a shield spell up. Sirius looks exhausted and looks up at Falcore who drops his shield.

"Fool!" Sirius says. "CRUCIO!"

Falcore can't get his shield up and knows it wouldn't help. He lets it hit him. He bites his lip and tastes blood.

"C'mon and scream you worthless bastard!" Sirius yells.

"Not… going… to give… you… that satisfaction." Falcore strains to say.

"Too bad." Sirius says. "Kinzokamra!"

Falcore feels as though his body is on fire and melting and being shot and stabbed all at once. He screams uncontrollably.

"Good little slave!" Sirius laughs.

Falcore glares at him even though he's screaming. "Dantes Meurto Inferno Purgeus!" Falcore cries pointing his hands at Sirius who screams as the fire lights the evil in him trying to purge it out or just knock him out.

Sirius falls unconscious although evidently in pain. Falcore is breathing heavily but he gets shakily to his feet and pulls out a back up portkey. He puts Sirius' hand on it and grabs it and activates it. "You're going home… you bastard…"


	5. Insanity, Sanity, and Yet More Death

Chapter 5

Falcore and Sirius landed in Dumbledore's office unconscious.

Sirius was twitching. Falcore was breathing very shallowly. Sirius starts to scream.

"Sirius." Serena cries and tries to get to him put she is hooked to the wall. "Sirius! What'd you do to him?!" She screams at Falcore.

Suddenly Serena starts to look normal. "Oh? It's been 24 hours already?" She looks at Sirius.

"Sirius!" She tries to get to him again but she's chained to the wall. "Get the collar off him!"

"Collar?" Dumbledore asks.

"Look at his neck!" Serena screams.

Dumbledore sees what looks like a tattoo of a collar on his neck but a very real lock is hanging from his neck. "Alohomora! Alhambra! Alamahatra! Supreis a Suhot! What will get it off?"

"Some Malaha curse." Serena says.

"So that's what this thing is?" Dumbledore wonders aloud.

"Mal Aha Foy Lohse Hemtra Pouse." Dumbledore says and the collar becomes a real thing again and the lock unlatches but still holds the collar together. Sirius looks better in any case. Dumbledore starts to get up but… Suddenly a paper on his desk lights on fire and turns to ashes without hurting anything else.

"I'm the new Dark Lord here…" A malicious voice says.

Falcore opens his eyes but doesn't get up. He sees Alexander holding a black flame near Dumbledore's beard.

"You will all bow to your new master. Me!" Alexander cackles. "I am your ruler. BOW!"

Serena inclines her head since she is too tight to the wall to bow.

"BOW!" Alexander screams and sets Dumbledore's desk on fire. Dumbledore takes that opportunity to grab his arms and slam him into the floor.

Falcore points his arms at Alexander. "Mal Aha Foy Lohse Hemtra Pouse. Get the collar off him."

Dumbledore takes the lock out of the collar and takes it off. Alexander screams and collapses. Falcore gets the collar off Sirius and Sirius screams before going unconscious.

"Ok let's get them into my guest quarters." Dumbledore says and Falcore lifts Alexander while Dumbledore gets Sirius and they lay them in beds in the guest room.

Sirius groaned loudly as he sat up. "Oh my head…"

"Sirius!" Serena shouts.

"Keep it down please I've got an awful headache." Sirius says.

"Ok." Serena says.

"I see you're normal." Sirius says.

"Yep." Serena says.

"Any idea on what will cure you?" Sirius asks.

"Not really as I was sort of an experiment for Voldemort." Serena says. "Though Alexander, back to his normal self though not totally since he pulled what he called the 'damn new dark lord fucking act thing', took samples of blood and… stuff to figure out what happened though. I remember some long intricate incantation before the potions though… so I can probably never be the same."

"Oh." Sirius frowns but smiles a little smile. "Well can I have a hug?"

"Sure." Serena says and they then hug for a minute before Dumbledore clears his throat.

"You will not be staying here Sirius. And you will not be telling Harry you are normal." Dumbledore says.

"But… sir…" Sirius starts.

"No buts. You are going to Portugal. To train with the UKMAF forces there." Dumbledore cuts in. "It is the only way."

"No. I'm back. I want to stay back." Sirius protests. 

"You did what you did. You gave in. You will never give in again. I have talked with the Ministry and it is the only way. You are to train in Portugal and have no contact with anyone except Serena who will follow later… after we dissect what is wrong with her." Dumbledore says.

"Well I remember an incantation with adelantar and relations in it. Although the relations sounded weird." Serena says. "I was pretty out of it. Sorry."

"It is not your fault." Dumbledore says.

"Why'd you go to the Ministry?!?!" Sirius suddenly shouts. "Why?!?! I could have my life back for the first time since July!"

"I'm sorry Sirius I had to…" Dumbledore tries to explain.

"Don't you give me that!" Sirius shouts. "I violated nothing! Not one damn thing! Now I'm a victim of the UKMAF draft bullshit. Why? YOU!" Sirius points at the door. "Please get out."

Dumbledore leaves and Sirius collapses back into his bed. "Please leave me alone for right now doll. I'll get you in a little while. If I'm not shipped off to Portugal!"

Alexander had an antidote to whatever potion coursed through Serena's veins but it was mixed with some incantation. Dumbledore had told them the two words she remembered and so Alexander had started to look through the book of dark magics he'd gotten from Spain. No luck yet but he was only on page 100 out of 667.

At Phoenix Memorial Mundungus had just flatlined and the staff was doing everything to bring him back. They then tried an experimental direct heart shock. It started his heart pumping again but he had yet to wake up. Aaron injected a dose of Draught of Living Death cure and then a cure for a few more strong sleeping spells, just in case.

Mundungus woke up suddenly. He was very weak but he looked around. "Am I alive?"

"Yes." Aaron said with a smile. "You are."

"So I'm going to be fine?" Mundungus asks weakly.

"I think so." Aaron says. "I finally think so."

"Thanks." The blonde haired man lays back down staring up at the ceiling. "Tell the woman… not to worry. She can go check on her husband. He'll be at Hogwarts."

Aaron stares at him for a long moment before he goes to find Rosalyn.

Alexander found what he was looking for but didn't have the counter curse or how to lace it into the potion (though he was fairly sure he knew that).

He figured something out and laced it into his potion. He took it out to Serena… he was very embarrassed at what he'd have to ask but it was the only way to test his potion.

"Drink this." Alexander says and Serena drinks it. "I have to ask an embarrassing thing. But… would you allow yourself to be… well you know how we have to test if this works… and well just incase it doesn't… would you allow yourself to be…" Alexander turns very red. "err... attached to the bed." He finished fastly and got even redder.

"I'm fine with that… and used to it unfortunately…" Serena turns red then. "Sorry you didn't need to know that."

"Nope I didn't. Just go cheer Sirius up." Alexander rushes off.

A little while later Alexander is sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting.

Sirius comes out. "It…"

"Worked." Serena finishes popping out from behind him.

"Thank you." Sirius says.

"You deserve it." Alexander says. "Everyone deserves a break. I wonder if Mundungus will get his."

"Oh my… Mundungus! I forgot about him. We got him with an arrow. Is he alright?" Sirius gasps.

"I don't know. He was still alive last time I saw him but I don't know. I hope so though." Alexander says.

"He's a Seer." Serena says.

"Oh? That explains some stuff. He was telling us about a prophecy with our next child. Maybe he made it." Alexander says.

"That's bad then." Sirius says.

"Why?" Alexander asks.

"Because after he finished the prophecy he said something about him dying because of it." Sirius says.

"But… can't this be changed?" Alexander asks.

"I'm afraid it can't. Unless he has been technically dead and brought back. That would fulfill it. Though he will probably be spooked." Sirius says.

"I suppose I would be too. But he's in good hands where he is." Alexander says.

"Oh and where's that?" Sirius asks.

"Not even if you are good." Alexander says. "Sorry."

"I wouldn't trust me either." Sirius says with a laugh.

"He'll be ok." Alexander says. "I think."

"I hope so or I'll have to hate myself forever. Not that I won't already. Stupid Azkaban." Sirius starts mumbling to himself.

"You think he'll ever be ok?" Serena asks as Sirius walks back to the bed.

"You think I'll ever be ok?" Alexander asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Yeah… sorry." Serena says.

"It's ok I know what you meant… just stick with him and he will…" Alexander says and got up. "Goodbye." Alexander leaves.

He was getting off work… He had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some potion supplies. He Apparated into an alley. He had the potions stuff soon and was going back to that alley to Disapparate.

Three men follow him though and one of them disarms him. "You're coming with us!"

"Never!" The man says and gets into a fighting position.

"So that's how you want it." Another of the three men says.

The three men surround him but he goes after the one in front with a kick to the midsection. The guy keeled over and dropped to his knees. The other two jumped on the man and hit him in the face and gut. The man fought back but the assault was too much. He found the strength to slam one of the attackers in the chest with both of his palms. Then he sent an elbow in the other attackers gut. They were both down but the other guy was getting up…

The man was thrown into the wall roughly. He staggers to his feet and attacks the man that did it. He gets clubbed in the back and stumbles onto his face. He tries to crawl away but after going two paces he collapses onto his face again.

"You're coming now you bastard!" The men grab him and hook a shackle on him from all three of them and Apparate away with him.

The man's eyes opened slowly and he realized his arms and legs were in shackles and the shackles were connected to a chain around his waist. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was too important to be here! He started to freak out and then the three men walk up to him.

"Hah, it appears the Minister has decided to wake up. He's been out since we beat his ass two days ago." The first man says. "You can know me as Abbadon, the destroyer. My name, however, is Anubis, God of Death. The name my father… that pathetic Phoenix…" Anubis spits on Viktor at the thought of his last name. "Gave me turns out to fit as I get to execute most of my Master's prisoners… or I can decide whether they live… You die!"

"Yeah." The other two agree.

"Now, now McNair, Nott… Let's not mock the poor Minister before he's killed. Let us just slay him… in a messier way." Anubis smirks and pulls his wand up to Krum's mouth. "Disidratisi Minimo!"

Krum feels his mouth going very dry and he starts to feel a bit dehydrated. He swallows hoping for something but his throat is painfully dry.

"Now you can die…" Anubis lifts the wand again and cries out… "Infilzi!"

Suddenly a metal stake is in the cell and Viktor floats up to the top his chains disappear as he is dropped on the stake. It goes up through his bottom until its tip forces its way out of his mouth.

"That was a cleaner one than the past two. And no headaches." McNair says.

"That's the benefit of dehydrating them slightly. They can't scream and the job gets to go a bit slower." Anubis smirks. "Now the world can find their _precious _Minister." Anubis sneers as he makes the man float up off of the stake and puts his chains back but with his arms and legs behind him. He sees the stake is all red. He smirks a little wider. "Let's go hang him boys!"

The news broke the next morning of the Minister's body being found. Everyone was shocked. It especially shook the Order that was at Hogwarts. They had hoped to save him. Those hopes were dashed with the finding of that body.

Mundungus Fletcher had improved but he was still freaked out about predicting his own death. As anyone in their right mind would be….

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drake, and Ginny were doing fine though Harry hated the fact that Sirius was still evil. No one had heard from him in a while… not even in any of Harry's dreams though he had seen the man named Anubis and his two lackeys attack a man in an alley…

Sirius was pacing back and forth. He was leaving for Portugal that day. Sure his wife was finally with him and got to come but still… Harry thought he was worse than dead… Harry thought he was evil. He hated knowing that. He hated to know that he might never get to see Harry again and tell him it was all fake… that he'd been in Portugal the whole time. That he wasn't the slime that he'd been when he was under the influence of the collar. Sirius sighs heavily as Dumbledore enters.

"Fine lets get this done with." Sirius says and he and Serena and Dumbledore go up to the fireplace and Floo away to a dock.


	6. The Walls Come Tumbling Down

Chapter 6

       Sirius was being restrained by two UKMAF Soldiers in green robes. "LET GO OF ME!" 

Sirius pushed his elbows out and walked onto the boat. "And don't touch my wife." Sirius sent a horrible glare at Dumbledore. "I hate you old man! You've cursed me to this! I BROKE NOTHING! I WAS BRAINWASHED! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE UNTIL MY LETTER GAVE YOU PROOF YOU OLD…"

The horn on the ship blew and the ship pulled out of the rocky port.

Dumbledore watched as 2 seagulls flew by and the waves hit the rocks with the small ship fading into the distance. Dumbledore wondered, for the thousandth time, if he should've gone to the Ministry.

Serena looked back at the way the waves hit the rocks. Some of the bigger waves swallowed the smaller rocks… that seemed an irony as it was power hungry Cornelius Fudge who started a draft that the late Viktor Krum did not kill and since there wasn't a successor yet nothing could remove the draft order. Seagulls perched high on the biggest rocks and then flew off when the water hit their feet. She couldn't help but think of Fudge's run from the truth she had read in the _Daily Prophet_'s articles while she was sane. She looked towards her husband who looked horrible. His eyes were dark and he looked miserable. Serena knew he missed Harry, Harry was the last link to his old life… and Harry still hated Sirius' turn that was false. Serena was sad for her husband.

He had just gotten off of work at the Ministry. He decided to Disapparate from the alley he always has. Three men follow him without his realizing it.

Harry shot up from his desk.

"Mr. Potter… what is wrong with you?" The voice of Professor Phoenix rang loudly in his head.

"It's happening again!" Harry says louder than he meant to. "3 men follow one into an alley… most likely the one will be reported missing tomorrow…"

"Come with me. Malfoy, watch this class…. No…. Class dismissed but keep it down in the halls. Drake, go get Ginny." Alexander scribbles something on a slip of parchment. "Take this note. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore still has the Dream Catcher… let's go."

The man heard the three finally and was attacked. He was hit in the head and gut and back. He turned  and started to throw punches but only hit once before he felt  a knee in his gut and he doubled up with pain. He then felt something large pound his back and he fell onto his face. He struggled to get to his feet but someone stomped on his head and all went black.

"Should we keep this one alive longer? Bait the Order?" A voice says.

"No he dies tonight! But we will have our fun until then if he refuses the offer." A cold voice says.

"I think he's trying to pretend he's asleep!" Another voice says.

"WAKE HIM UP!" The cold voice screams.

The man's eyes shot open and he stared at the three. One was wearing a blood red cloak and appeared to be the leader over the other 2.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. You may know me as Abbadon, the destroyer." Anubis says. "You have a choice. You can die tonight… and be tortured all day. Or you will join us and spy on the Order. Your choice."

"Then I will be dead." He says.

"Wrong choice, Amos Diggory, enjoy your dry mouth… you'll have no food or water! This is gonna be painful to you… you're weak… you'll break… I'll break you." Anubis spat at him. "Disidratisi Minimo!"

Amos felt his body seemingly dry out a little and his throat was painfully parched. His head spun and he saw six men instead of three. He scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head and his vision seemed normal again at least.

"I must go consult my book… 666 Tortures For The Man Who Won't Betray!" Anubis cackled a cold laugh and he and his two lackeys left.

It had been hours and Amos was starting to feel very sick. The three guys came back to taunt him.

"Our Master has changed our plans… you are to live until you break… you will break. You will seek death… you shall want to die… yet death will flee from you." Anubis laughs. Anubis has Dragon's Hide gloves on and holding a red chain. "Time to make the water deprived fellow sweat and try to scream."

"I… never scream for you…" Amos rasps.

"Of course not your throat is too dry." Anubis says and lifts the chain up. He brings it down on Amos' back as Amos suddenly was chained to the wall with his back facing out. Amos bit his lip as the scorching hot chain hit his back. It hit down on his back in more and more spots more and more times. He was sweating from the heat of the chain which was bad since he was so deprived of water.

"I see you're sweating." Anubis laughs. "And your body is so dry already. I'll bring you some 'water' later." Anubis hit Amos in the back of the head with the chain and Amos passed out.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drake, and Ginny had been in Dumbledore's office all day. It had soon become night and they were forced into Dumbledore's office's guest rooms. They knew something was going on but they had no idea what. They just knew it would end with something bad.

"This will make him change his mind…" Amos heard the voice of the fat one say.

"I'll not help you change my husband!" Amos knew that that was his wife.

"Honey…" He tried to say but his throat wouldn't work.

"Amos!" She says when she sees him and he just looks at her. "What've you done to him?!"

"He is under a dehydration spell. He cannot talk anymore… his throat is so dry it probably feels like knives as hot as the desert sands are jabbing his throat." Anubis says. "And now we will torture you until he gives in to becoming a spy for us."

"Don't do it!" She says.

"He can finally have some water. Because he will need to talk soon… I hope." Anubis produces a glass of water and hands it to Amos who gulps it all down. "Now you can spare your wife by agreeing."

He looks to his wife who shakes her head. "No."

"Then this will be her pain… CRUCIO DUPLICATUS!!" Anubis laughs as Mrs. Diggory starts to scream in horrible pain.

Mr. Diggory closes his eyes tight and tries to zone the screaming out.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MAXIMO KINZOKAMRA!" Anubis screams and Mrs. Diggory starts to thrash on the floor hurting her head and her wrist snapped from getting caught weird under her.

"Tell Cedric hello for me…" Amos says and Anubis takes that as his answer.

"Fine… your wife will die like the minister did." Anubis gives Amos another glass of water. "Drink that… Then I'll get to hear your anguish."

Amos stupidly takes it and drinks it up. He watches his wife though he feels drunk and heavy. "I love you." 

"Ifilzi!" Anubis says and Mrs. Diggory floats up and lands on the silver spike screaming as Amos cries in pain.

"Oh… shit… what'd I drink?" Amos yells in pain. "No!"

"You'll be changed now! HAHAHA WE GOT YOU!" Anubis laughs and walks off leaving Mrs. Diggory's body for Amos to look out.

"They're gone Dumbledore!" Harry and the others hear a voice yell.

The door slams open. "He's gone Dumbledore!"

"Calm down, Alexander! Calm down, Minerva! Who is gone?" Dumbledore says.

"The Creevey brothers are gone!" Minerva shrieks and the group listening at the door pale.

"Falcore is missing." Alexander says.

The door creaks open and a Ministry Official walks in. "Sir, I was asked to come see you."

"Yes? What is it?" Dumbledore asks.

The Ministry Official looks grim. "Arthur Weasley has gone missing."

Ron paled and slid to the floor. His dad was missing? No that couldn't be right… his dad was too smart to get caught. He couldn't be gone? Maybe he was just… OH… it had to be wrong… it had to! Ron cries silently as Hermione settled down beside him and let him cry on her.

Ginny was in the same state with Drake holding her and telling her it would be alright. "They'll find him… The Order will save him… don't worry… You'll see." 

Harry settled awkwardly between the two and felt horrible. Before he had known Sirius it was the Weasleys who had been his family. Mr. Weasley was like a father to Harry. They always had Harry over and helped him out… Oh what poor Mrs. Weasley must be going through…

"That isn't true is it?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes it is… We have some details…" The Ministry Official starts.

"HUSH!" Alexander yells.

"I am to tell Mr. Dumbledore the…" The man starts again.

"HUSH NOW!" Alexander bellows radiating a power that is equal or greater than that which Dumbledore had shown upon bursting in on the fake Moody 3 years ago.

"NOW YOU SEE HERE…" The man yelled.

"NO! You listen! I deposited 2 Weasleys behind that door along with a Mr. Dragonheart, a Mr. Potter, and a Ms. Granger." Alexander snapped pointing at the guest room door. "I have yet to remove them! If they find out about any 'details' like that I will have to hunt you down and make sure your job leaves from you."

"Well I have my orders!" The man says and starts to talk again but falls to the ground with his lips melted together.

"I'll fix you later… Come out you five!" Alexander says.

The five came out of the room and sat down on the couch or chairs.

"So it's really, really true?" Ron asks.

The Ministry official was trying to find a hole in the melt to tear it apart.

"I think it is. Ron, Ginny, I'm so sorry you had to find out like that." Dumbledore says.

"Better than it being sugarcoated…" Ron says in a half snarl.

The Ministry Official had tore his mouth open and screams in pain. "You're under arrest."

"I have a pardon signed by the late minister that is valid until the end of his term even if he is dead… even if it is null and voided you will never see me in jail." Alexander says. "Do not ask why or I will have to be dead and I have a family I have to stay with."

"Fine… well the best we can figure Mr. Weasley was taken from his office in a huge struggle. We found traces of Stupefy and Imperius and a weird spell that makes shackles… We are doing our best to figure out where they Apparated to with him and rest assured we will find your father." The Ministry Official says.

"You'd better." Ron glares at him.

"So the collar is in place… and you took his chords out on the needle?" Anubis asks.

"Of course. I'm not incompetent." McNair says.

"Sure…" Anubis smirks.

"Come on." McNair snaps.

"Ok… time to let the bird flee." Anubis laughs.

"Hello there Amos. You have a nice collar on." Anubis says and Amos snarls at him.

McNair slaps Amos. "I wouldn't disrespect us if I were you."

"Listen to the oaf because if you don't respect us and our master blades will make sure to join together at the center of your neck." Anubis says. "You can not talk either you will just watch and spy for us or else…" Amos looks defeated. "You are free though. Go and live the life we told you to or else… Goodbye."

Amos was knocked out and woke up a few hours later in the alley he'd been abducted in and decided to Apparate to his big empty home.

It was the middle of October now and everyone was glad Amos was back but there was no word on Arthur Weasley. Hogwarts had been attacked or breached at least five times. There had been no casualties but a few students had disappeared.

Alexander was returning from Hogsmeade with a gift for the kids. He was in the corridor leading to the dungeons when he smelled something in the air and sensed danger. He felt a faint rumble and saw small particles of dust falling to the ground from high up. He saw students in the corridor and the rumbling felt harder. Alexander dropped to the floor with his package under him. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" 

The students mainly just laughed but suddenly 5 explosions tore through the corridor and sent students flying and suddenly the world went dark as the corridor crumbled around and on top of Alexander.

Ron jumped back away from all the falling debris. He saw it pinning students and Professor Phoenix. The floor sunk through to somewhere else and Ron yelled at people on the other side of the hole to run and get the Professors. Ron leaped into the hole and started to pick debris off of people and get anyone relatively unharmed to help him out.

Students heard the explosions and started to freak out. Students came running from that direction screaming for professors. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny (Drake had disappeared), remembered Ron was down that way and ran towards it through the stampede.

Ron was moving fast and saving students but he was getting exhausted. He was working towards where he'd seen Professor Phoenix but it was far away. Ron panted heavily as he moved more rubble and just as he uncovered a familiar head of blonde hair he collapsed from exhaustion.

Drake woke groggily and saw a collapsed Ron not far from him put he was pinned down and couldn't move. "Ron! Wake up!" Drake wiggles and moves until he's free but he falls due to a broken leg and stares up at the solid ground wondering who all is under the rubble and feeling helpless.

Alexander woke in the pocket shield he'd made and felt his purchase wiggling under him so he pulled it up from under him into some space in the shield beside him. "Hello little Buddy." The puppy, a Crup (that, however, looked like a Weimaraner rather than a Jack Russell Terrier), licked his face and wagged its forked tail. Alexander groaned and grabbed his back. The puppy tried to lick his hands. "No, Buddy. Just stay still or you'll break the shield spell and we'll be in big trouble." The puppy whined an ok and Alexander petted him. "Good boy." Alexander fell unconscious again and Buddy snuggled up to him.

Alexander sensed that it was getting later and later into the day and he wondered what was happening. He feels his neck and grabs his amulet. 

{Good I've got it.} Alexander thinks. {ROSALYN! Are you awake? Are you anywhere near this chaos? Are you in this chaos?

{Alexander?} Rosalyn asks.

{It is me.} Alexander thinks back. {Where are you?}

{I'm in our room no one will let me near the accident. Where are you?} Rosalyn asks.

{I'm in a pocket shield under the rubble with a Crup I bought for the kids.} Alexander says. {Air is bad under the shield but If I drop it… it could cause a reaction that will kill more people aside from hurting me and Buddy… that's the Crup's name.}

{Alexander! Get out from there!} Rosalyn yells.

{Shh… I… hear people.} Alexander says. {Talk with you soon} 

"HELP!" Alexander yells. "I'm under HERE!" Buddy started to bark and howl but Alexander asked him to hush.

The rubble shifts around above him and as parts become cleared he slowly pulls the shield apart and relishes in the cool fresh air. He reaches up but a horrible pain in his back causes him to faint and the shield seems to flicker but suddenly he is floated up and the Crup is too.

Ron woke up in the hospital and wondered what had happened. He looked around and saw beds full of people and remembered the sound of explosions and the collapsing walls… He remembered collapsing after finding Drake. "Madam… How long has it been?"

"7 hours. There are a lot of losses." Madam Pomphrey says.

Ron sighed. "I don't need a bed. I'm a werewolf… I'm strong I'll do better helping…" Ron hops out of the bed and walks off "Goodbye."

Falcore saw a deep gash in Alexander's back and a small trickle of blood from the back of his head and the backs of his hands were scratched up pretty bad. He checked the Crup over and found nothing wrong. "We have to get him to Pomphrey right away. Can you all handle this?" 

"We've got everything under control… get him out of here." Dumbledore says.

"Thank you." Falcore runs levitating Alexander behind him with the little Crup following at full speed.


End file.
